Tandem mass spectrometry, referred to as MS/MS, is a popular and widely-used analytical technique whereby precursor ions derived from a sample are subjected to fragmentation under controlled conditions to produce product ions. The product ion spectra contain information that is useful for structural elucidation and for identification of sample components with high specificity. In a typical MS/MS experiment, a relatively small number of precursor ion species are selected for fragmentation, for example those ion species of greatest abundances or those having mass-to-charge ratios (m/z's) matching values in an inclusion list. There is growing interest in the use of “all-mass” MS/MS, in which all or a substantial subset of the precursor ions are fragmented. All-mass MS/MS yields information-rich spectra and removes the need to select and isolate particular ion species prior to mass analysis. In order to simplify the interpretation of product ion spectra produced by all-mass MS/MS, the analysis is conducted as a series of fragmentation/spectral acquisition cycles performed on different subsets or groups of the precursor ions, with each subset or group representing a different range of precursor ion m/z's. For example, if the precursor ions have m/z's ranging from 200 to 2000 Th, the first fragmentation/spectral acquisition cycle may be performed on a first group of ions having m/z's between 200 and 210 Th, the second fragmentation/acquisition cycle may be performed on a second group of ions having m/z's between 210 and 220 Th, and so on. U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,698 to Makarov et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, teaches a mass spectrometer architecture for implementing all-mass MS/MS with separation of the precursor ions into groups according to their m/z's. In the Makarov apparatus, an orthogonal-ejection two-dimensional ion trap is employed to eject m/z-grouped precursor ions into a collision cell, where the ions undergo fragmentation. The resultant product ions are transported to the entrance of a time-of-flight (TOF) mass analyzer for acquisition of a mass spectrum. TOF mass analyzers are particularly well-suited to all-mass MS/MS experiments due to their wide mass ranges and relatively short analysis times.
In the Makarov apparatus and similar designs employing an ion trap for mass-selective ejection, it is important to reduce the kinetic energy spread of the ejected ions, and product ions derived therefrom, prior to delivering the ions to the entrance of the mass analyzer. In TOF and other mass analyzers, high initial kinetic enlarge variations in the initial kinetic energies of the ions may significantly compromise measurement performance, particularly with respect to resolution and mass accuracy. Cooling of the ions to reduce kinetic energy and kinetic energy spread may be accomplished by directing the ions through a cooling region in which the ions lose energy via collisions with neutral gas molecules. Makarov uses an elongated collision cell structure with an axial DC gradient to provide the cooling region. The degree of energetic cooling will depend on the number of collisions experienced by the ions within the cooling region, which is governed by the product of residence time and cooling region pressure (t*P). For a cooling region held at a typical operating pressure, a total ion residence time of between 0.5-1.5 millisecond (ms) may be required to reduce ion kinetic energies to values that enable high-resolution mass analysis. This residence or cooling time may be substantially greater than the times required for ejection of an ion group from the trap (as well as for mass analysis of an ion group), which means that the ejection of a subsequent ion group from the trap into the fragmentation/cooling region must be delayed until cooling of the first ion group is completed. Differently expressed, the cooling period limits the rate at which the all-ion MS/MS analysis may be conducted and reduces the total number of analyses that may be performed during a chromatographic elution peak. Of course, the rate may be increased by employing a shorter cooling period, but doing so has a deleterious effect on resolution and/or mass accuracy.